come and save me
by forget but not forgive
Summary: Two people brought together by an online journal. She is close to the edge. He wants to get away. Both will help each other. GaaSaku. T for language, and maybe touchy subjects. Used to be "how to find someone."
1. one

_oh dear. a new one. i think... i need an intervention._

_hahahaha._

_anyway, this one will be a tad depressing. just... yeah._

**

* * *

**

**chapter one.**

**the introductions, and where it all begins.**

**__**

* * *

_S A K U R A_

* * *

**the beginning of my end.**

**march twenty-eighth.**

* * *

hello.

my name? **sakura. **yes, cherry blossom. like the flower.

even though i'm nowhere close to being one.

why am i getting this?

let's just say, it's my own journal where i can write whatever, before i leave.

it may not be personal, but i _want _people to know what i feel in my time left.

the good thing is that they'll never know who wrote it.

but here it is, my **thoughts**, _feelings,_ **_emotions_**.

all of them laid out for you to read.

anyway. about me.

i was born today, march twenty-eighth, at ten twenty-seven in the morning, exactly sixteen years ago.

i have pink hair. green eyes.

ironic, no?

my namesake. the cherry blossom. pink and green.

my parents are dead and gone.

i live with guardians who don't even care about me.

but it's okay.

because i don't care about them.

i had a little brother.

he was _my life._

he died.

my dad soon after died in a car accident because he was driving drunk.

my mother committed suicide.

my own supposed _best friends _think i'm weak.

that i'm exaggerrating things.

if only they knew.

i'm not telling you this for a pity party.

i'm telling you this so you know exactly why i'm doing this.

i am talented at fooling people.

nobody knows what really goes on in my head.

except you, now.

i am alone.

and so, comes this blog.

someone will read it.

someone will finally know what i feel.

maybe sometimes i'll be too intense.

but i hope you stick with me.

one more year.

good luck with that.

_- S A K U R A_

* * *

**three forty-three pm.**

I'm going to do it. I wasn't planning to.

But I want _someone _to know why.

I want them to know why, why I want to leave.

Sleep forever.

And now they will.

They might not know who I am, but they don't need to.

Because now, someone will _listen _to me.

Which is all I ever wanted.

* * *

**G A A R A**

* * *

**what really goes on.**

**march twenty-eighth.**

* * *

why do i have one of these?

not a fucking clue.

someone needs to listen to me.

gaara is my name.

i have red hair. green eyes.

i have a tattoo on my forehead. right above my left eye.

it's the japanese kanji character for _ai_.

**love.**

which, really, means nothing to me.

i read it as "love only myself."

part of my daily mantra.

**love only myself. **_fight only for myself. **live only for myself.**_

i have _no one _to care about.

at birth, i murdered my own mother.

my own father told me so.

he really hates me for it, as do my siblings.

my mother's brother, my _uncle_, attempted to kill me.

he carved the kanji _ai _**(what is love**_love_**_love_?) **character into my forehead.

and left me, bleeding and crying.

the neighbor heard my screams.

this was when i was six.

my uncle is still in a mental health facility.

my father has tried to murder me, behind my back, multiple times.

being the mayor of a city gives you a lot of power.

but there it is.

my beginning.

reading my thoughts, and what i write?

have fun.

and what really makes me amused is that, i may be someone you know, but _you_ will never know.

i don't think you should try.

what i look like on the outside is nothing like my inside.

-**gaara.**

* * *

**four twenty-six pm.**

Ha.

Having this makes me feel like some emo-wannabe.

I definitely won't be writing any suicidal poetry here, though.

In fact, to me, suicide isn't even an option.

That means telling _them _that they won.

I think it's better to stay alive.

Taunt them.

But this... I guess is for me.

People will read this.

And I will write.

* * *

_please review._


	2. two

_i think this one will be a short story._

_maybe. depends. hahaha._

_anyway. two updates. one night. i'm on a roll._

_**Ren No Yuki **and **BluePanda22311**. thank you._

**

* * *

**

**chapter two.**

**i hope you had the time of your life.**

**_

* * *

_**

**G A A R A**

* * *

**how to save a life.**

**march twenty-ninth.**

i never expected to get so many reads in just one day.

ha.

but like i said, you don't know who i am, so that's okay.

today was rather unimportant.

so, i want to bring something else up.

i just read someone's journal.

sakura, i think it was.

i'ma talk to you.

yes.

i promise i'll show you why the end shouldn't come.

or, why you shouldn't cause your own end.

that would be more accurate.

-**gaara.**

* * *

**four seventeen pm.**

I don't know what drove me to post that.

I really don't.

It could be the fact that my first thought was that she was giving up.

But then, I thought, maybe no one had really shown her that suicide is basically forfeiting the battle.

There's many things wrong with this post, though.

One.

I don't _help_ people.

I just don't.

It annoys me.

I used to try, but then no one would even appreciate what I did, and that pissed me off.

Two.

It was a _girl_.

Now, I'm not saying I haven't had my share of girls.

But I've never actually been interested by them.

I was interested by this Sakura girl.

And there's many more things wrong with just that statement.

Maybe...

Eventually, I'll figure out why I felt the urge to help her.

**_

* * *

_**

_**S A K U R A**_

* * *

**show me what i'm looking for.**

**march twenty-ninth.**

* * *

mm. so i'm back.

i appreciate the fact that a lot of you read this.

i mean, come on.

who wants to listen to the rants of a depressing, pink-haired girl?

well.

apparently _you_.

today wasn't that bad.

it was the same just...

not?

if that makes any sense at all.

which, it probably doesn't, since i'm the only one who understands myself.

but anyway.

YOU, gaara.

you interest me.

i'll hold you to your promise.

if you can show me, i'll be impressed.

- _S A K U R A_

* * *

**four fifty-six pm.**

Wow.

This boy.

Man?

I have no idea.

Let's just hope he's near my age.

But he wants to help me?

Or better yet, he wants to prove me wrong.

I know that.

He must have some weird issues with suicide.

Someone close to him committed suicide?

Maybe.

He could be religious...?

Okay, no.

I shouldn't judge.

I want to give him a chance.

I wasn't lying when I said that I would be impressed if he could change my mind.

He would have to be some kind of miracle worker though.

I mean, I've been planning this for a while.

I wish you luck, my new acquaintance.

* * *

**G A A R A**

* * *

**where will you go?**

**march twenty-ninth.**

* * *

i think i'll take you up on that.

first, you're not the only one that feels pain.

there are others out in the world.

i'm not saying you're only thinking of yourself.

don't take it the wrong way, you.

but what i'm getting at, is that think of others before yourself.

seeing other people and their issues before your own helps you prioritize.

really.

don't let those people who hurt you win.

if you die, they keep living, and they won't stop living.

while you stopped your own life beat.

think on it.

**-gaara.**

* * *

**seven oh four pm.**

I was satisfied with that.

I was still a dick, but I got my point across.

I told you there would be no poetry here.

Blunt and to the point is always best.

Maybe she'll take it into account.

Hopefully.

I don't know how long my obsession with helping her would last.

I'm not renowned for patience.

Or any virtue, really.

* * *

_please review._


	3. three

_so, hi. i fail. _

_two months. _

_but i've just been having high school issues... you know. all those issues high school is nothing without._

_hahaha, but hey, here it is. to let you know, this'll be really different. _

_i'm not exactly sure where it's going though; i just sit down and type and this is what comes out._

_so enjoy. _

_special thanks to **Yuki and Aki**, **shy-but-strong64**, **BluePanda22311**, **LittleKuroNeko-nyan**, and **AStory2Tell**. and of course to the alerts and favorites._

**

* * *

**

**chapter three.**

**use somebody.**

* * *

**_S A K U R A_**

* * *

**through accepting limits.**

**march twenty-ninth.**

i have to say, my new acquaintance, you have _such _a way with words.

i mean it.

so you're definitely right.

no, i'm not the only one that feels pain.

i know that.

i'm not a self-centered bitch, you know.

and i do think of other people's problems, too.

but it's my _own _problems i don't want to deal with.

answer me this.

what is the point of living when i can't go forward?

_- S A K U R A_

* * *

**nine seventeen pm.**

What he said was true enough.

But no one, and I mean _no one_, knows that I feel this way.

They all see a happy, bubbly pink-haired freaking spaz, and they assume everything's just fine and dandy.

Well.

Guess what?

It's not.

But no one that I know personally has to know that.

However, he really thinks that I could be as self-absorbed so as to think that _my _problems are more important?

Especially when no one even freaking knows?

Bitch. Please.

* * *

**G A A R A**

* * *

**don't let go.**

**march thirtieth.**

whoa.

obviously you took it the wrong way even though i told you not to.

must i explain myself again?

i never said you only think of yourself.

but thinking of others is a helpful _distraction_.

next time, read it right.

i don't want any girl bitch fits.

especially from over the internet.

living is going forward.

time goes forward, you get older.

soon you'll realize that.

**-gaara.**

* * *

**three forty-three pm.**

Girls.

They are a confusing gender.

Especially this particular girl.

I don't enjoy being confused.

It's... Irritating.

I've always been rather smart.

So I don't like not knowing things, especially simple things such as this.

She's a lucky person.

I'm not ready to give up on her just yet.

* * *

**_S A K U R A_**

* * *

**hello fascination.**

**march thirtieth.**

* * *

well, how'd you expect me to take it?

you dork.

and, you know, i just reread your post.

"prioritizing" is not the same as "distracting."

so i had a perfectly good reason to bitch fit.

but you know, as nice as that sounds, i don't want you to _tell _me about it.

_show _me.

and maybe, we should start by getting to know each other?

-_ S A K U R A_

* * *

**four thirteen pm.**

Hmph.

The dumbass.

As far as I'm concerned, his word choice is lacking.

But he's certainly interesting enough.

And I feel so stupid!

Having a discussion about these ideas and thoughts so personal to me and not asking about him?

Wooow.

Hopefully he'll be willing to.

* * *

_please review._


End file.
